1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an antenna, more particularly to an ultra-wide bandwidth antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications facilitated by electronic devices, such as notebook computers, for both the wireless personal area network (WPAN) and the wireless local area network (WLAN) is experiencing increasing widespread use. Such wireless communications can be achieved by equipping the electronic devices with an ultra-wide bandwidth (UWB) antenna.
Typical planar inverted-F antennas (PIFAs) and monopole antennas includes a parasitic element to obtain ultra-wide bandwidth characteristics. These types of antennas, however, are bulky, have a complicated structure, and exhibit a low tolerance to frequency deviation.